


Christmas Morning with the Hummel-Smythes

by kittenslisten



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning with the Hummel-Smythes! Charlotte, their daughter, wakes up and has a little adventure. Written from an anonymous prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning with the Hummel-Smythes

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: kurtbastian kid waking up kurtbastian really early for xmas, only to find them having sex
> 
> I got a little carried away with this, but it’s from their daughter’s perspective. Beta'd by staccato_ramble.

Charlotte woke up, bleary eyed and yawning. She sat up in her big girl princess bed, and took her favorite blankie with as she went downstairs to see if Santa had come. Oh, but she had to go potty first.

Daddy and Pa said that if she was good, Santa would come and bring her presents, so she had to make sure! Except, she wasn’t being a very good girl yesterday. She wasn’t feeling good, and Daddy and Pa wouldn’t listen to her! And then Charlotte thought about how many times Daddy and Pa said that if she was a bad girl, she wouldn’t get any presents… That Santa would skip their house and give her presents to the next door neighbors (who are more mean than her, if you asked Charlotte). 

So after she went potty, making sure to wash her hands and flush the toilet like a good girl (just in case Santa was still around to drop off more presents for being extra good), Charlotte toddled down the stairs with her blankie. She peeked around the doorway into their living room and-

_Presents!_ There were _so_ many! Santa did come! Charlotte knew he would! Trailing her blankie behind, Charlotte climbed up the stairs to Daddy and Pa’s room. She went up to their door and opened it slowly to see if they were sleeping.

There was a big mountain on top of Daddy and Pa’s bed. It looked just like their blankie, but way bigger. And it was moving, too! Charlotte was confused, and she jumped back a little when a loud noise came from the mountain. Scared, Charlotte hid behind the door and yelled, “Daddy? Pa!” 

Charlotte waited outside their door, and Pa came out, looking like a tomato and wearing only half of his jammies: the bottoms, not the top. Pa leaned down and picked Charlotte up and wiped away the big tears welling in her eyes, “Is Daddy okay?” She hugged him close and wiped her nose on her Jessie (Toy Story, her _favorite_ movie) jammies.

“Yes, Princess, Daddy’s okay. Daddy hurt his tummy… And Pa was kissing it better,” Pa explained. Charlotte didn’t get kisses for having a tummy ache. She pouted, “I never get kisses. Pa, my tummy hurts.”

Pa tutted softly at Charlotte, “Belly kisses are only for really bad tummy aches,” he explained further. But Charlotte only got madder, “But my tummy _really, really_ hurts, Pa!” She heard Daddy laugh from their room, and she frowned at Pa, who frowned back.

“Kurt,” Pa called, “Can you tell Princess about what belly kisses are for?” Daddy and Pa were quiet for a while, before Daddy came out of the room and kissed Charlotte’s cheek. Yuck. She wiped the kiss away, “Yeah, Daddy, tell me!”

Daddy chuckled, “Maybe when you’re older, sweetie.” He took Charlotte from Pa, and took her downstairs, “Did you see if Santa got you any presents?” Charlotte’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Yeah, Daddy! There are _lotsa_ presents! And they’re all for me!”  
~~~~  
After opening what seemed like only a couple presents, Charlotte pouted, “But I was a good girl! Santa didn’t get me _any_ presents!” Daddy and Pa looked at each other, and then at Charlotte. “But Princess, you have a lot of presents! Look at all this Toy Story stuff you have!” Pa tried making the Jessie doll dance in front of Charlotte, but she broke out into tears.

“I don’t have any presents, Pa! Santa forgot me!” She wailed. Pa picked her up, though she was kicking and screaming (Pa was strong), and picked up her last present. He brought them to Pa’s favorite chair and tucked Charlotte into his side, “Here, Princess, I think this is just what you need.” He helped Charlotte open the gift, which turned out to be a Toy Story blankie. 

It was so cuddly and warm, she forgot about her other blankie. Charlotte curled into Pa as he turned on cartoons for her and saw Daddy picking up garbage from the floor. “Daddy, you made a _big_ mess,” Charlotte giggled, then yawned. She closed her eyes, and before she fell asleep, she heard Daddy say with a loud breath, “Yes I did, baby. Daddy made a big mess.”


End file.
